children_of_atonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefas Sen, Lady of the Deep
Nefas Sen, Lady of the Deep, Mother of Abominations, The Sunken Queen. What does every lost little child ever want? A loving mother to care for them. Feed them. Look after them. What does every outcast, scorned soul, and lost man or woman want? A place to call home. A place to belong, a place to feel camaraderie from ones peers. Every injured, dying, and wounded man wishes to be saved. To live, to fear that abyss known as death. What do the Wrathful, Gluttonous, Envious, Prideful, Lustful, Slothful, and Greedy want? A balm, a soothing hymn to ease their souls and sinful want. That is what Nefas Sen is. A loving mother. A person who will always accept you for who you are. A healing salve that will heal wounds and save one from death. A soothing hymn that will make men forget their lusts, envy and other sins. She accepts all into her bosom, and rejects none. All are drawn to her beauty, unnatural charisma, and soothing hymns and silken voice. All one must do...is give her your undying loyalty. To pledge oneself to the Sunken Queen, is to give up ones humanity and become an abomination. To Oppose the Mother of Abominations, is to incite the wrath of the Deep itself. To incite the wrath of the Deep, is to incite the wrath of the Lady of the Deep, Nefas herself. The Deep demands loyalty, and loyalty it will have. Once ones soul is tainted by the Deep, there is no stopping it. Any human soul will eventually succumb to it, and be turned into an abomination themselves, thinking of nothing other than serving the Sunken Queen. The Lady of the Deep appears to all as a tall, feminine figure with palest of skin, only beaten by the Pastel Lord, and the blackest, and most silken of hair that falls to her waist. She easily is taller than most humans, save for the tallest of men. Her skin is smooth, almost unnaturally so, and any who have the permission to touch the flawless skin, will forever find themselves longing for the soft touch. She is far from human looking, however. No, it is quite obvious she is not human. She has nothing to hide, and wishes to hide nothing from the humans. Her eyes are gold in color, serpentine slits for pupils upon pitch-black sclera that seem to shimmer with starlight. Extending from the back of her head are four large, black horns. Two curve around her head to the front, with two smaller ones extending upwards. On her head rests a pale green emerald. Upon her collar rests a black mantle with a sapphire inlaid into it. She has four arms. Two extending from her human shoulders, with two more extending from her back, giving further hint to her inhuman nature. Those who incite her wrath, and those who possibly have a high affinity for things which humans are unable to see, she will appear very different too. Standing at a massive four stories tall, the Sunken Queen is a terrifying, and possibly impossible to comprehend existence. Mere men are unable to see her true, glorious form unless she wishes it. The transformation into this otherworldly beast is something of a tribulation itself for those watching, if only because such an act can cause those watching to be driven mad from the sight. Six arms sprout from her back, with two spindly legs to stand on and a small tail. Two of her arms have numerous tentacles on them, able to extend their reach even further. Her head is an almond shape with holes all around it, with numerous tentacles writhing and falling from the bottom of it. Every hole contains an eye, and can see you almost wherever you are. A fleshy, tan hide covers her with small hairs growing all over her body. Four, bone like protrusions extend from the side of her neck, curving forwards to the front, and two curving towards the back, almost forming a protective shell around her neck and head. Powers and Abilities: To put in simple terms, Nefas is the Lady of the Deep, and Mother of the Abominations that that spew from its depths. She is their Loving Queen Mother, and they her loving children. Among her most notable powers, is to turn any living creature - so long as it has a soul - and claim it as the Deeps by enveloping it in her loving embrace. Those who receive such a boon directly, will be turned into the strongest creatures of the Deep, that will only become stronger and stronger by bathing in the deeps cold embrace. She is not the only creature of her ilk able to do such an act either. Some are specifically bred to dominate the minds of humans, and slowly turn them into denizens of the deep, whether they wish it or not. For once they turn, they will think of nothing else but their Queen. The most common, is a small slug like creature that will bite, and inject a human with their blood. Such an act, eventually causes those of weaker mind to seek out the Deep...or be driven mad by resistance, and turn anyways unless they receive a cure. The effects of such an act vary from creature to creature, and there may be variations even among creatures of the same species. However, one thing remains constant. It will hush the creatures instincts, desires of wrath, vengeance, and greed...and turn their thoughts to nothing but serving the Deep and their new Queen. They become the most loyal soldiers anyone would ever have need of. Unflinching, unyielding, and never would betray their Queen, no matter what duress they are put under. Do not mistake her for a frail queen who sits upon her throne, either. While she prefers to leave the fighting to her precious, loving children, she will not hesitate to fight those who harm the Deep and those who dwell within. Aside from her ability to corrupt those, dominate their mind and soul with madness until they succumb to her, one should not underestimate her physical abilities, she is quite physically strong, even in human form. However, while she is most likely stronger than your average human, any demi-god who's sole facet is strength would likely outclass her. Additionally, she is quite adept at things of the Arcane nature, and commands the very stars and cosmos to some extent, able to channel their powers from her hands and eyes, the latter of which constantly seem to sparkle with starlight. The Original Tribe of Su'Akur The original tribe of Nefas Sen, was a small island tribe that called themselves the Su'Akur, originally far removed from the troubles of the mainland, and even before the wars of the Children, it was considered to be somewhat of a legend. The people of the island worshiped no gods, and were ignorant of many things outside of their tiny little slice of heaven. However, what they did have, was a labyrinthine system of caves that extended far, far, deep, beneath the earth and the ocean itself. Sometimes...monsters would come from there, and the citizens would kill them. However, they got too curious, as was human nature. They sought that which was unknown to them. Armed with only crude spears and clubs, they delved, sealing the fate of them and their people. It was going well, at first. The monsters they encountered were relatively weak and easily dealt with, even for them. They progressed, eventually coming to a large, open cavern. It looked, to most, to be the end of the cave system. A large, open chamber, with only one thing situated in the center of it. A large, circular, ritualistic pedestal with stains of red, and and two small indentation suspiciously the size of human eyes. They smashed the obviously evil thing, confident that they had solved the trouble with the beasts. They didn't notice the thing clinging to the ceiling, curiously watching the humans. Sometime later...something odd happened to the people of Su'Akur. They originally called it a 'Sickness'. A sickness of the mind, something that gnawed away at a persons sanity, giving them visions of some creature. Making them desire to seek it out. They head to seal the cavern because the people would attempt to flee in there, and after several never returned...they were more than a little wary of it. They were able to keep the afflicted safe, for the most part for a few years. But someone, like always, grew too curious for their own good. Perhaps they had good intentions - find out what had happened to those who disappeared in the caverns, but the city would never find out. As soon as they unsealed the cavern...those that had been lost inside...came out, almost completely sane, cured of their mania. In fact, for a few days they lived completely normal, and no one seemed to question. ...and then the murders started. Those afflicted with madness, grew worse and worse, muttering something about 'The Lady of the Deep', saying yelling at others to free themselves from their bonds so that they may be with her. With this and the murders...the town was in chaos. And eventually, everyone either succumbed to the madness, becoming the first Denizens of the deep, or were killed for their resistance. And eventually, the city fell. A large chasm opened beneath the island on the sea floor, dragging the city beneath the waves to be with their Loving Mother. There was nothing left of the city on the surface, only waves and a calm sea.... Now that the Lady of the Deep had loyal followers, she commanded them to build herself and them a grand city beneath the earth, and so they did. There, the citizens of the deep lived mostly in peace. They had no desire to harm others, or to expand their territory, for their territory was what lied beneath the earth. They would let the others fight over whatever silly territory they wanted to above. Any who was lost, sick, or otherwise shunned from the world above was welcomed to her grand city. When the war started, she tried her best to stay neutral. She had no desire to bring her children to harm, and any who lived within her domain were promised a peaceful life, free from the troubles of the surface. She was confident she could remain neutral, but eventually even she had to choose a side in the war, and she felt her best chance for peace for her people...laid with the Angels. It was quite the surprise to many demons and even Angels. How could one who's very nature was to dominate humans and forcibly turn them into loyal followers, ever side with the Angels? Needles to say, she wasn't the most popular during the war, but that was fine. She trusted that after this, that her and her people would be able to sleep peacefully beneath the waves. Her children were a great boon to the angels in the war, fighting loyally and unyielding, even at the risk of death. She was certain they would have deserved a great rest after this, and she would have given it to them. Let them sleep for eons beneath the waves. And then she was betrayed. Trapped within the pit. Perhaps she should have expected it, but it didn't matter. Her children were hunted mercilessly for simply being what they were - Different. Those who survived were the strongest of them, falling into a deep slumber as their queen also slept. The Sunken City if Su'Akur was eventually abandoned, becoming nothing more than an overgrown ruin, destined to crumble into nothing. Years of brooding and being alone with her thoughts, has made her more than a little angry towards the humans. She has never particularly been fond of humans. Always shunning things they don't understand, or killing them. That opinion hasn't changed, but before where there was indifference to them so long as they did not harm her or her children, it has been replaced with nothing but scorn and hate. She will find those of her children who are left, and who have survived...and rebuild Su'Akur. Raise it to the surface, and make the humans understand their foolishness for going against a God. Faction and Role in the War Nefas sided with the Angels in the War, as surprising as some might have found it. After all, her very nature is that of domination the minds and bodies of humans and making them do her bidding. Such a nature made the other Angels extremely wary of her, but she sided with them regardless. Her role in the war was a very straight forward one, even if she didn't like fighting herself. She and her people were more of front line fighters, with her overwhelming lesser demons and men with her otherworldly form and magic and her people doing whatever they were the best at. A corrupted Minotaur, bulldozing through the ranks of some demons. A human mage using some form of magic they learned within the Sunken City to summon parts of an otherworldly creature to rend enemies asunder. Additionally, her nature and affinity for the sea made her quite adept at launching water-based assaults. Her creatures of the Deep, able to traverse the waters and the seas, landing on almost any shore and launching an assault quite adeptly. At the end of battles they won...she would tempt those wounded and that were still dying to become part of the deep, bolstering her ranks further. One thing to note, is that even though she sided with the Angels, she was never specifically loyal to them and only took part in a few battles if victory would hinge on her peoples participation. Some theorize she was simply using the angels to further her own goals, but whether that is true or not...is a mystery left to the sands of time. Opinions of the Other Children: Eyra the Seer: "Traitorous Deceiver. There was once respect for this one, but I was betrayed. Perhaps we should have seen it. We were never well liked among the angles, but we wanted nothing more than to live in peace. The Deep demands vengeance...I will drag her and her precious humans into the Deep and she will know true suffering as my plaything." It is true that Nefas once respected Eyra on some level before being betrayed. Perhaps it was her talk of peace, she liked. Perhaps it was merely a front to further her own personal agenda, whatever it was before she was sealed. Whatever the case - that respect has eroded away into nothing but hate for being betrayed by her and the humans. Kinion The Fool: "A fool. His trickery is amusing at times. Entertaining. Only as long as he keeps his trickery away from my Children, I have no quarrel with him. Nefas is more or less indifferent to the trickster God. That said, she tries to have as little contact with him as possible as she isn't his biggest fan. As long as he keeps his trickery away from her children, she will leave him alone. Wu Dan: "...Have no strong opinions" Nefas is more or less wholly indifferent to Wu Dan. While they both desire to protect humanity on some level, their methodologies are vastly different. She wants to bring them all together, united under one Queen. One nation, one ideology. One purpose. Their ideologies will likely clash, in the end, but as long as Wu Dan does keeps to himself, she will be content to let him be. Nod the Great Beast: "Violent, Battle loving beast. Detest his nature. Yet, Pity. If one could direct his battlelust to something else..." Nefas views Nod as nothing more than a savage beast that needs to be tamed. She detests, and yet pities his rage, violent fueled existence. While he is a worthy foe on the battlefield, fighting and battle solves nothing in the long run. It only serves to cause chaos, disharmony and hatred. Useless emotions and desires. While he thinks they make man great, she thinks they drive man to Ruin. They would unlikely ever get along, considering her disdain for battle itself. Kozz the Forgemaster: "Spent little time with. Motivated individual. Little time for, however, do not approve of his crafts. Nefas' views of the forge master is that of indifference and little in the way of respect. His crafts are useless. Swords, guns...weapons of murder and chaos. It would be better for those things never to exist at all, and if they must exist as a necessary evil, then they must be kept locked away so that there is only one, obviously her, responsible person looking after them. Azoth: "loathsome creature. Chaotic and inciter of rebellion." If there is a god Nefas hates, it's Azoth. She has nothing but disdain and hate for him and his actions. A threat to the unity of the whole, as they say. She would want nothing more than to end him permanently in some fashion. The Lady of the Deep accepts most willing souls, but there are those that even it would reject unless willing... Therelon, Keeper of Knowledge: "Amusing creature. Thirst for knowledge is welcome. Curiosity and Knowledge respectable pursuits. But he Seeks too much. The unknown is Unknown for a reason." Nefas respects him, as she views the pursuit of knowledge as a respectable pursuit. However, she also views him as foolish. He seeks things one shouldn't. The deep, dark, abyss known as the Deep is one such place that holds some eldritch truths that could drive some mad from it. Chinasa the Pallid: "Curious. We are similar...but his light is something foreign to I." Nefas sees Chinasa as a bit of a curiosity. Where he is light, she could be argued to be the soothing, melodic, dark that draws all to its haunting and melodic depths. While she doesn't hate him, however, she also doesn't seem to be overly fond of him. Tarthus, The three faced Lord: "Death? Incomprehensible thing. Should it appear in the Deep, we will ask it to leave. I do not hate him, but he has taken many of my children from me. I refuse to lose more.... Above all, Nefas doesn't understand Tarthus. She understands the concepts of death - her children die all the time. She doesn't understand how such a being is necessary, and why such acts as dying are necessary. She doesn't hate him, in fact she rather likes him. Many likely do not understand him, and hate him because of it, and she pity's his existence. Perhaps if he would agree never to reap the souls of her children, he could have a home within the Deep.... Aylin the Huntress: "Moonlit, Moon scented Hunter. Respect, but little interaction with." Due to having little interaction with the Huntress, Nefas has very little opinion of her. She respects her on some level, but ultimately doesn't know enough to form a strong opinion with. Ash the Changing: "Deceiver! Worse than the loathed Seer. Betrayer of Angels and the Deep. Death would be too good for you. The Deep demands Blood and your screams of forgiveness!" Needless to say, aside from the Seer, Ash is probably Nefas' most hated entity. The shapeshifter does nothing but betray their so called allies. His betrayal and ultimate alignment with the demons cause her no end of grief. Many of her children likely died because of him. Zhystkrexas the Corrupter "Curious. I am curious. The desires he gives humans fascinates. But wary. Wary, for he seeks to take my children." One might assume Nefas loathes and hates Zhystkrexas, but she has mixed feelings about him in general. She herself is curious about his goals and methods. He brings out peoples desires, while she placates those desires and makes them content to serve the perceived greater good. However, she is also wary of him as he likely seeks to try and take her children from her. While she is certain such a thing is quite impossible, as betraying the Deep is no small feat once one is a part of it, one must be wary when dealing with such an entity. However, in the end she would likely chose to kill him and end his corruption if ever possible, as strong individual desires such as those will bring nothing but chaos in the long run. Kilgarrah, The Honorable "Honorable. Chivalrous. As any man and loyal soldier should be. Neither loathes me or my children, even if he does not fully approve. Respect for the dragon. If ever was a time where he would join the Deep...I would accept without hesitation." Nefas has nothing but respect for the Dragon. He is everything she believes a good human, a good soul should be. Loyal, unyielding, and above all devoted. Some might say she may be a little fond of him, even. The only thing about him she dislikes, is his warrior persona. But such is a necessary evil, in reality, and it would make him a much lesser being if he didn't. Kalikmalo Bramah Thalmen "Disdain. Hatred. Some confusion. Do not like. Agent of destruction and Change. Wary and somewhat fearful." Nefas is in fact, somewhat wary and fearful of this titan. While she dislikes such emotions, as they are everything that goes against the Deep and her own personal philosophy, there can't be any denying that she is. She tries to keep her interaction with him minimal, and if she must, she will deal with him herself. He is far to dangerous for her children to deal directly with. Misc info and other things: Have any of you ever been to the deep? No? Figures. With all this fighting going on, I suppose you wouldn't. After all, you wouldn't believe those...things talk of being neutral, would ya? Those...creepy tentacle things or whatever that live down there. Anyways, Well, I've got a story for all of you. I'm a retired traveler now. I traveled all over the world before I took an arrow to the knee. I always heard stories of the deep. Of what was down there, and me being slightly curious was wondering if there was any truth to them. A last little adventure for me, if ya will. You hear all the time if ya go down there you'll never return. Well, I know goddamn why. I'll get to that in a second. So I found a merchant who had been there before. He said he was never going back either. When I asked him why, he said he was just scared of the place. It was just...it felt wrong. Well, that was backing up everything I heard so far. He gave me a map to the place. So it led me to some cave in some backwater coastal city. After asking around, it seemed like creatures of the deep definitely came and went occasionally. They mostly kept to themselves, but anyone who came in uninvited was driven out. Never harmed, but driven out, so the village more or less left it alone. Being the curious bastard I was, I went in. I fought quite a few Deep creatures in there, and almost lost my life by the time I traversed to the end of the cavern. And what I found, was a magnificent metropolis under the sea. A shining jewel, calling brightly to me. I then understood what the merchant had meant as soon as I laid eyes on it. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave. Everything was telling me to leave. But there was also a little voice, urging me to go further. See this city...visit the palace. Visit the Lady of the Deep herself. And so I did. I never left. -Excerpt from the ramblings of a local madman. * Nefas is neither Male nor Female. Take that as you will. * Has trouble communicating with humans and other gods at times. * Nefas is Latin for 'Wrong'.